The Joy of L'Amour
by Satoru123
Summary: A skunk and cat keep meeting each other unexpectedly, and as they spend together, these two seemingly mismatched individuals soon discover and learn that sometimes even the oddest couples may turn out to be the greatest soulmates. Rated M for intense romantic, traumatic and dramatic scenarios, read at your own risk, and someone get Pepé listed as a Looney Tunes Character darn it!
1. What are the Odds?

Check it out! Satoru123's back, with a new story with a romantic and dramatic plot twist. Presenting the big debut of a new Pepé Le Pew and Penelope Pussycat fanfic, and this will be easier to stomach than the Creepypasta so don't worry! Looney Tune Characters are owned by Warner Bros. OC's are owned by me. Dedicated to my sweetie Reyuta. Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter 1: What are the Odds

May 7th, 1978

Paris, France

The school bell was ringing at Fremont Lycée (French for High School), it was a red building adorned with purple and gold drapes and a letter on the front of the building, a symbol of their school athletics team known as the Fremont High Kings. Anyway it was a cool May morning, even though the sun was out.

Anyway, a black skunk with a soft white tummy with a tuft of white hair over top of his head was walking to his locker swinging his black, white striped tail back and forth wearing black pants with a white shirt wearing the school's purple vest with a gold outline on his sleeve. It was Pepé Le Pew, 16, Junior in High School, delayed in the height area at still about 5'6", since 8th grade.

"Sacre bleu! Another school year of discontent! Well, after the next semester's done, I won't have to deal with it anymore! Hallelujah!" He raised his arms in the air.

Two blonde haired, green eyed girl skunks, both cheerleaders. were walking by chatting about their dislike of classes, which of course sparked that romantic flame in our amorous little skunk. "And thank Dieu (God) for sending such foxy femmes to Earth for me!" He immediately zipped over to them and stopped them. "Why bonjour there, if you know me, then you know that I am a simple diamond in the rough looking for the hand of a beautiful woman; and you two so far are perfect."

"Hmm! Well, aren't you a little charmer?"

"Hey you!" A pair of muscular jock skunks walked up to him. "I don't know who the heck you think you are, but take a hike; these are our copines (babes/girlfriends) you little autour (punk)!"

"Hey hey, now now! I'm sure we can settle this like calm, mature individ-." Pepé was cut off with a slug to the face. He wiped the blood from his mouth. "I see your point Monsieur." He stands up and dusts himself off. "Désolé (sorry)." With that, he took his books out of his locker and promptly left.

"Darn that Pepé Le Pew! Who does he think he is?" One of the jocks complained.

"I know! He's always going around asking out every single girl he sees; the little lech!"

A third couple came up, the girl was a fellow skunk with black wearing glasses and a labcoat and a boy with his black hair in a ponytail wearing the same kind of attire. "He's nothing but a con artist and a pervert!" The boy said.

Unbeknownst to them, Pepé was around the corner listening in on the conversation.

"I bet he thinks more with his junk than with his actual heart, or brain for that matter!" The jock said.

"Ha! That's an understatement! The only thing in his head is what controls his junk! I bet he'd even go as far as flirting with his own mother, just to get laid!" One of the students said walking by. Pepé bowed his head in shame.

"Hey come on! He's just misguided, I'm sure he doesn't mean any harm!" One of the girls said.

"The principal should just kick his butt to the curb and expel his lewd butt!" The student said.

Pepé ran off covering his face in his arm up to the rooftop garden where he sat on the bench clenching his fists. "I'm a lech, am I? I only think with my junk, do I; flirt with my own mére (mother), do I? The nerve! What the heck do they know?! Why don't they just shut their mouth? They don't know anything!" He yelled into his tail, holding back his tears.

Just then, as he was self-loathing, a beautiful 14 year old Freshman girl skunk walked into the garden and saw him. She had beautiful blonde hair, with bright ocean blue eyes about 5'2" with a small build, her fur with black with a white underbelly much like Pepé's but her tail was white with two black stripes. "Umm bonjour, is something the matter?" She asked in a Southern accent, despite the French pronunciation.

Pepé looked at the girl wiping his tears and his eyes immediately filled with hearts, but he remembered all that the students had said and looked away nonchalantly. "No, I'm fine. Merci Madame."

"I'm Naomi Ancelina, and you are?"

"Pepé Le Pew. Dashing romantic expert, or at least I try to be." He smiled kissing her hand.

"Wow, you are quite a charmer, non?"

"Well, you are quite a belle fille skunk. Are you new here by chance?"

"Oh non non, I am a Freshman but I've been here since September, we're just meeting now though. So tell me about yourself."

A few minutes went by with Pepé and Naomi going on about their childhood, and some of the struggles they had to face with become teenagers. Turns out that Naomi's father would beat her and her mother up if they ever stepped out of line, but he would constantly cheat on other women. Her mother ended up divorcing him and he went to prison later that year for rape charges and aggravated assault against other girls.

"Wow, I can't believe that your own father was such a cruel person." Pepé said, angrily. "Sitting there, treating you and your mother like garbage. It's despicable."

"What's your family like Pepé?"

"Mother, peré (father), 3 fréres (brothers), 4 soeurs (sisters), I'm the oldest, maybe I can introduce you sometime; so it's just you and your meré huh?"

"Well, no I have an older soeur, but she left cause she couldn't stand her father no more." Naomi pulled a golden heart necklace out of her shirt and opened it showing her hugging her sister, she was sticking a peace sign over top of her hair, she had blonde hair and blue eyes like Naomi, but her body was way more developed, she had a nice curvy physique, with D-cups and fairly strong legs and arms. She was wearing small jean shorts up to her thighs, with a small black blouse.

Pepé panted like a wolf, completely infatuated with her sister's picture. "Wow, she's trés jolie (very pretty)!"

Naomi giggled at him. "Whoa, down boy, she's at least 5 years older than you. But, you know..." Her face became flushed and she shyly rubbed her arm. "You kinda interest me. I don't see why any girls wouldn't be fawning over you, you seem like quite the sweet boy Pepé and you're quite handsome too."

"Merci chérie, and you are quite dare I say, foxy girl yourself. Maybe, we could try to date a little... dinner, dancing, and a little old fashioned make out. For example..." Pepé smirked, holding her in his arms, before giving her a very passionate kiss.

Naomi pulled her face away from him smiling. "Calm down, save it for our dates sugar." She winked.

Pepé blushed in response smirking at her. "I may not be able ma chérie."

With that, Pepé and his new sweetheart Naomi started dating. They were a cute couple, very romantic and sweet to each other. Most of the girls at the school were jealous that they never realized how much of great boyfriend/lover potential Pepé Le Pew had. However, after the year of courting, graduation was fast approaching which would considerably cause trouble for him and Naomi...

Pepé was sitting on the step humming a tune, when Naomi walked up to him. She sat down next to him, when she smiled at him, he looked away a bit upset. "Pepé sugar, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, but since graduation is tomorrow, I'll be going off to college soon. I may not be able to see you anymore. We need to find partners in a closer vicinity to be with, someone we can hold, and kiss, cuddle and dance with. "

Naomi hugged him close with tears in her eyes. "But Pepé; it's not fair! We were doing so well! We even talked possibly about marriage and starting our own fabian (family)! Pepé si vous plait; don't do this!"

Pepé kissed her deeply. "I'm sorry ma chérie; I really am! I should get going to class now." With that, he walked off. "Au revoir!"

Naomi reached out for him, heart broken and confused. Her knees weakened, but not from his warm embrace or soft lips she had loved so much, but from anger, disbelief, and pain. "Pepé, come back! S'il vous plaît!" She cried softly.

Graduation came and went, Pepé was expecting a congratulatory hug and kiss from Naomi, but she hadn't shown to school that day or for the rest of the week. Pepé hadn't heard from her since and was stricken with grief for her safety. For most of the summer, he was depressed and full of guilt to the point he started smoking and drinking, much to his parent's shock and displeasure; but since he was now 18, it was out of their hands.

Autumn had come around, and college was starting up. Pepé had to take a mandatory drug test before enrolling in The American University of Paris (which is in fact a real college), but since he had stopped a few weeks prior to starting school, he was given a clean bill of health and allowed in. He had decided to go for his Liberal Arts Degree, since he had an interest of writing since Kindergarten.

His first class was Theatre, and his teacher Mr. Beaumont, was taking role call. Pepé was too busy daydreaming to pay attention. "Andre."

"Here."

"Antone?'

"Here Monsieur."

"Pepé..." No response so he called again. "Pepé!" He shouted.

Pepé jumped and fell out of his seat landing on his tail. "Desolé Monsieur. I'm here!"

"Keep your head out of the clouds during class Pepé."

"Oui Monsieur."

"Pussycat! Pussycat! Penelope Pussycat." He looked at the empty seat next to Pepé. "Hmm... guess she's not here."

Just as the teacher was about to mark her absent, Penelope raced in. "No wait! I'm here Mr. Beaumont!" She said, huffing and puffing. She was a black cat, with a white belly and black eyes. She had a somewhat chubby figure but still very fit looking. "I was on my way to the school when I slipped and fell in some white paint!" She showed the class the white stripe on her back and tail.

Pepé howled like a wolf and zoomed over to work his magic. He kissed her all over her cheek as if she was a friend that hadn't been seen in years. "Bonjour, femme beau skunk. Forgive me for being so straightforward but you are si belle (so beautiful), I can't help but want you."

She extended her claws and scratched him across the face knocking him down, breathing hard.

"Monsieur Le Pew, take your seat or I will give you a demerit! Keep your hands to yourself during class. Penelope, take your seat s'il vous plaît."

She looked over at the empty seat next to Pepé who adorned it with a pillow and candles, and looked up to the ceiling. "Oh Lord God in Heaven, give me this strength to make it through this semester!" She muttered to herself, sitting next to him.

To be Continued...

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter, hope you liked it. Next one will be up soon. Peace!


	2. Tugging at the Heart Strings

The new chapter of The Joy of L'Amour is finally here! Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter 2: Tugging at the Heart Strings

For the next few weeks, our amorous skunk Pepé has been chasing what he thinks is a beautiful skunk. Penelope, aware of this unwanted courting, tries to keep away from Pepé as often as possible, but since she shares 3 classes with him, being Gym, Acting/Theatre, and English, it is nearly impossible to do so.

At lunch, Penelope in a blue jeans and yellow blouse with three inch heels, was at a table talking with some of her friends: a white haired black cat green eyed named Priscilla wearing green cameo pants and a black shirt, a gray mouse bookworm girl with blue eyes and small glasses in a black dress and white button-up shirt named Vivian, and a spunky cheerleader brown collie dog in a blue and gray cheerleader's dress with brown eyes named Minerva or Minnie (no not the mouse).

"How can you even stand to be in the same room with that skunk? I was in the same class back in high school with that pervert polecat and he was a real lech; romantic and charming but still a giant lech! He'd hit on all the skunk girls, and always got in trouble by the teachers for it! Did you even bother to tell him you're not a skunk yet Pen?" Minnie asked.

"Even if I did I'm sure it wouldn't make a difference. He's so blinded by his own lust and raging hormones, he wouldn't believe me; especially since I can't get rid of this cursed stripe! I can't get it to come off for some reason! I've tried water, soap, dish detergent, Brillo pads, paint thinner, nothing works!"

"Not even paint thinner? What the heck; that's an impossibility! Isn't it just paint!" Vivian asked.

"I don't know Viv!" Penelope sighed. "Maybe I left it on too long or something!" She hid her face with her hand. "Lord, what do I do? How can I possibly get this Pepé Le P.U. character off my back? Any ideas Pris?" No answer. "Pris! Hello?"

Priscilla sighed deeply eying a black eyed, red nosed, 6 foot tall, black muscular looking cat wearing brown pants and a red plaid shirt with a white t-shirt.

"Who the heck is that?"

"That's Silvester, he's a Sophomore here, and a favorite among most people at the University: Basketball Team Captain, Assistant Director of the Drama Guild, Musician... He's got it all!" Vivian said, dramatically.

"Not to mention the hottest boy at the college, and the best part... he's single! EXCUSEZ MOI!" Priscilla rushed over to him.

"Priscilla!" Penelope called.

"Let her go; she always get's like this around a hot kitty cat like him." Vivian said, taking a sip of her cappuccino.

"You have to admire her spunk." Minnie laughed.

"Hmm... he is a cute face, isn't he?" Penelope said wonderingly.

"Aww, does someone have a wittle crush?" Vivian joked. Minnie laughed a little.

"Don't tease me!" The cat snapped. She got up and walked over to check up on Priscilla.

"So, what's it like being the team captain, assistant head of drama and a musician all while being such a cutie?"

Silvester chuckled. "Well, I try to keep up appearances. I have to look nice for my many adoring fans." He said, winking at his many female feline admirers. They sighed severely lovestruck in response.

Vivian rolled her eyes. "Pffft boys; flaunting their egos."

"Glad I'm not as dimwitted or egotistical as the cat species." Minnie said.

"Amen sister."

Penelope looked at Silvester, walking closer to him. "Hey, how are you?"

Silvester looked down and smiled at her. "Well hello there; you're a new face I've never seen before, and a pretty face at that."

"Hey Pen, back off; you have a man!" Priscilla shouted.

"That _creature_ is NOT my man!" She retorted.

"Ladies ladies, no need to fight! Let's all just calm down."

A girl screeched in terror. "Skunk!"

Half the room cleared out upon seeing Pepé enter the cafeteria, in blue raggedy jeans and a brown shirt.

"Ahh, so nice of you all to leave an empty seat for Pepé!" He said, hopping to the lunch counter where the lunch lady was wearing a gas mask.

"Is this guy brain dead?" Penelope asked with a blank expression.

"He is quite a strange one, even for un pervers." Minnie said.

"You can't help the mentally atrophy Min." Vivian said, sipping her cappuccino.

Pepé glanced over Penelope and smiled walking to her with a coy smirk.

"(Dear God, he's coming this way. I have to find some way to get away from him.)" Penelope scurried away but slipped and fell. However, Silvester caught her before she hit the floor.

He lifted her up in his arms. "Are you okay Madame?"

Penelope turned rose red. "Uhh, well, uhh I'm not hurt... I mean merci for saving me; I appreciate it."

"Wasn't a problem my dear." He smiled. Penelope's heart was thumping out of her chest as she smiled, completely smitten by Silvester's charm.

Pepé saw this and steam came out of his ears. He stomped over to Silvester in a huff. "Hey you!"

Vivian slapped her hand over her face. "Uh-oh, I don't like that look on Le Pew's face."

Minnie observed the quick-tempered skunk. "The Jealously Bug must have nipped his rear hard. Ooh la la. This should be something to see."

Penelope hissed at the angry skunk. "What are you doing here stink face? Take a hike!"

"Penelope, ma chérie, you know I can't do that! You know my feelings for you are genuine!" Pepé scooped her up in his arms, nearly dropping her, but set her on the ground. He turned and looked up at Silvester.

"Excuse me, but I was just helping her up after she fell." Silvester leered.

"It looked more like you trying to woo my petite femme skunk and whisk her away from me Monsieur."

"I don't think she likes you like—. Wait a minute! She's a skunk?" He looked at Penelope quickly. "You're a skunk?"

"No I'm not; I'm just a cat that fell in some impossible to remove street paint!"

"Oh ho ho ho! Surely you are joking my beau femme skunk." Pepé laughed, patting her head.

She scratched his hand away. "Quit calling me a skunk darn it! I am Penelope Pussycat; PUSSYCAT! Always have been, always will be!"

"This is turning ugly; we have to break this up!" Vivian said.

"Yeah, we better; I had my laughs already. I don't wanna be a witness to a crime scene." Minerva got up with Vivian and walked toward the scene.

"What, are you supposed to be her boyfriend or something?"

"Well as a matter of fact—."

"Come on Penelope; don't worry about Pepé, he's probably just sour cause he drank curdled milk or something. Ha! Man that was great." Minnie laughed. "Oh Dieu, I'm on fire!"

Vivian took Penelope's hand. "Let's go, we have class." The trio started to leave.

"Au revoir ma chérie; parting is such sweet sorrow." Pepé waved.

Silvester leered at Pepé. "You know, you're crazy if you think she likes you man."

"People do crazy things when they're in love."

"Now that that's over, what do you say you and me get to chowing down handsome?" Priscilla asked, hugging his arm.

"Well, why not? I've got plenty of time." Silvester hooked her in his arm and the couple went to the counter.

Pepé grimaced at them. "That guy, he's nothing but how the Americans say, a player. Penelope deserves better than him, and I'll make sure she doesn't fall for his trap; or my name is Pepé Le Pew!"

"Monsieur Le Pew, your lunch is ready." The lunch lady called, as Silvester and Priscilla walked to their table.

"Coming!" He hopped to the counter. "Eh, I'll do it in the next chapter, cause lunch awaits and this skunk is famished!"

To Be Concluded...

* * *

Well wasn't that an interesting chapter? Well, I hope you enjoyed this little installment of The Joy of L'Amour. Keep reading for more excitement. Au revoir!


	3. Cigarettes, Beer, and Bitter Tears

Here it is... the new Joy of L'Amour chapter for Pepé and Penelope. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Cigarettes, Beer, and Bitter Tears

The next day came around and Penelope was walking in the hallway to her locker to grab her next book for class, cautiously swaying her tail. She was sporting blue jeans, a light brown sweater and black jacket. "(Hmm... haven't seen Pepé yet today. It's already third period and I haven't seen his bushy tail or foul fragrant butt all morning... maybe he finally gets it! Maybe I'm finally free of that loser skunk! Hallelujah!)" She chuckled to herself. "And maybe I can score a date with Silvester."

Silvester was seen walking down the hallway, flipping a coin in black jeans, a white t-shirt and black jacket. "Oh speak of the Devil." She purred, licking her lips a little; she scurried right up to him. "Hey there, Whiskers. What's up?"

Silvester smiled and blew a kiss to her. "Hello there Princess... good to see you again."

"Why merci, good to see you too." Penelope smirked.

"So where you heading?"

"Heading to Theatre, I freaking hate it! The teacher is a real, dare I use profane language."

Silvester couldn't help but chuckle. "I like that about you; such fire in your eyes, yet such a cool calm persona. Hey after school, you wanna catch a movie with me, or something?"

"Are you serious? I'd be happy too!" Penelope squealed jumping up and down happily.

Silvester smiled and hugged her deeply, then he leaned in close and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good girl, see you tonight." He whispered in her ear, as he turned around and left.

Penelope sighed happily as Vivian came by in a yellow dress with flowers on it. "Well someone's in a good mood." she said.

"Yeah, no Pepé and I just scored a hot date with Silvester... nothing could ruin this day!"

Vivian thought deeply as they walked to class.

Mr. Beaumont was busy taking attendance, when he noticed Pepé wasn't where he usually sits. "Has anyone seen Monsieur Le Pew?

"He won't be coming Mr Beaumont." Minerva said.

"Yes!" Penelope silently shouted to herself.

"Apparently he and his grand-mère are in the hospital; they was sent to the Emergency Room last night. Apparently, after calling the police, Pepé was found holding his grand-mère, reported to have had a violent heart attack. What makes it weird, is that Pepé were apparently drunk and there was cigarette smoke everywhere. It was so bad that they had to carry them out on stretchers." Minerva stated.

"What?!" Penelope jumped out of her seat.

Vivian fixed her glasses. "Apparently, his grand-mère is the only relative still living in France. His parents moved to America a while ago, because Pepe's heavy drinking and smoking during the summer was starting to annoy them; so they had his grand-mère watch him to make sure he wouldn't do it again. Reports say he and his grand-mère got into a very violent argument earlier last night. Apparently, stress from the fight had finally started to put a strain on her body. After the fight, Pepé was in his room. From what I've heard, he's most calm during a hangover and after a pack of cigarettes."

Penelope hissed a bit, cursing under her breath. "Pepé, what have you done?"

Mr. Beaumont sighed. "You know, I didn't ask for the entire report ladies."

"Sorry, but a future news hound's got to know this stuff." Minerva smiled gleefully.

"Oh irony. Anyway, I just chimed in cause I felt some people may have needed to know about what happened with him; even if they weren't really concerned about the person." Vivian looked at Penelope out of the corner of her eye.

Surely enough, guilt and worry entered Penelope's heart and she started thinking about how mean she was to Pepé for his casual but excessive advances toward her. "(I can't even imagine Pepé being angry at anyone. He always seemed... cheerful and docile.)"

After school, Penelope had been seen walking home, when Vivian walked next to her. "I can't believe you did that. That wasn't fair." Penelope growled.

"What's not fair, is how you can sit there bashing Pepé just because he's over-affectionate with you. He obviously has strong feelings for you, and you keep brushing him off. You may not be able to admit it, but I think you're starting to fall for Pepé."

"What?!" Penelope gasped. "Me, fall for him?" She laughed. "You must be drinking too! There's no way it could work between us."

"Penelope... don't try to convince me that you don't like him. I saw your reaction to what Minnie and I said; the way you fumed with worry and guilt, wishing you could take back every bad thing you said about him. You may not admit it, but you love him. You wouldn't have reacted the way you did, if it wasn't true."

Penelope clenched her fists. "Be quiet! It's not true!"

"You like the way he holds you, the way he kisses you, how he flatters you with complements; because no one else did. He's the first guy to ever make you feel like you were loved by someone! Wasn't he?" Vivian retorted.

Penelope slammed her fist on the gate, with tears starting to fill in her eyes as a memory came back to her, of when she was living back in New Orleans as a child.

"Penelope! Penelope!" her stepmother, a gray wolf named Marissa called. Ten year old Penelope walked into the house covered in grass stains. "What have I told you about playing around in the yard? You're not supposed to do that. Honestly! I never had this trouble with your sisters!" Marissa picked Penelope up and proceeded into the bathroom with her then stripped off her clothes, holding her over a tub of hot water.

"No! I don't wanna! No, please Mama!" Penelope shouted, clinging to her stepmother's dress.

"Penelope, stop it!" She dunked her into the tub and washed her with the brush.

Penelope grunted and cried as the bristles rubbed against her fur.

"Oh, calm down, you won't die, you little brat!"

Penelope was put into a blue dress, sitting next to her sisters, Raven, Jasmine, Samantha, and Tammy.

Everyday, she was looked down on her sisters being the youngest, angry because everyone admired them so much more than her. They'd get all the boys and she'd be the little wall flower never thought to have been valued by anyone.

The only sort of happiness she ever had was with her mother Tiffany who'd come to visit every now and again to check up on her kittens. She was a cat who looked like an older version of Penelope, and she loved her daughters all equally, especially Penelope.

"Mommy, can't I just live with you?" she asked.

"Sorry hun, but you know I'm very busy with my jobs. You'll have to stay with Marissa until you can find your own path in life."

Penelope hugged her mother crying. "I love you." Tiffany said hugging her close.

Penelope was on her knees, crying and holding onto the gate. "Darn it!"

"Penelope, Pepé understands how you feel. He only has his grand-mère, if she's gone then he'll have nowhere left to go. He'll be sad and alone, like you were. Do you really want him to suffer like you did?"

Penelope shook her head. "He needs you by his side and as far as I can tell, you need him too." Vivian said hugging Penelope as she gave her his homework for him.

Silvester walked up to Penelope. "Hey, are you ready to go?"

"Sorry Silvester, but I'm going to be a little late for our date."

"Okay then, it's fine. Go, do what you need to." Silvester smiled.

"Merci amour." She purred hugging him close as she darted off to the hospital.

"(Go get him Kitten...)" Vivian smiled.

"Well, what am I going to do now? Hmm?" Silvester wondered.

Penelope walked into the hospital, seeing the nurse at her desk. "Hello there, how may I help you?" The red fox asked.

"I'm looking for Le Pew. I'm a friend of her grandson Pepé."

"Ah, so you're the beau femme skunk he's been fawning over, oui?" The nurse winked.

"What? No! I'm not... oh whatever. Just tell me where the room is."

"Room 644, right side... Can't miss it."

"Merci Madame."

"Good luck with your amoureux Madame." She smirked.

Penelope sighed rolling her eyes in response. She took the elevator to the 6th floor and eventually found the room. She poked her head in to see Pepé sitting by his grandmother's bedside, twirling a cigarette butt in his ashtray. Penelope was shocked at how depressed he looked, almost to the point of wanting to stand clear of him. She walked in. "Pepé..."

He turned toward her and smiled a bit. "Ah Penelope. Is that my homework for class, merci beaucoup ."

Penelope looked at his grandmother then back at Pepé who had tears running down his face. "This is all my fault; it's all because of my stupid drinking and smoking! If I hadn't screwed up and acted like such an imbécile, this wouldn't have happened."

Penelope put her tail around his waist. "It's not your fault. These things happen sometimes. What you need to do is ask for forgiveness and try to do better."

Pepé wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. "Easy for you to say, you always seem to be so perfect, everyone just sees me as an annoyance."

Penelope gasped remembering how she said those words. "You're not a hindrance. You're a wonderful person for being there for your grandmother; and you really are a cool guy." Penelope said blushing a bit.

"Am I really?"

Penelope nodded. "Yeah, you just have to try not to be so hard on yourself and maybe try to kick these habits and find something you're really good at that can help you. Would you mind, praying with me, for your grandmother's health?"

Pepe nodded, smiling a bit. "Sure, why not?"

Penelope took Pepé's hand in hers. "Dear God in Heaven, we ask for you to lay your holy hand across his grandmother and help her to combat the sickness that is plaguing her. We also ask that you keep her and her grandson protected from all hurt, harm and danger. In Your Son's precious name, Amen."

Pepé smiled. "Merci Penelope. It has been a while since I had even talked to Him about my problems. I really appreciate it."

Penelope smiled. "Sure, what are friend's for?" She looked at the clock which said 8:05. "Holy crap! I'm late for something." She grabbed her jacket. "Sorry Pepé, I got somewhere to be."

"It's fine. I'll be okay." He hugged Penelope tightly.

She smiled and raced out the door. "(He is a nice guy... and kind of cute... now that I think about it, I noticed he never really stank like the skunks my stepmother described.)" She blushed, fantasizing about him a little.

She walked to the movie theater and ordered small popcorn and a drink, but as she was walked around the hallway, she saw Silvester and her cat friend Priscilla making out. She gasped in shock, dropping her popcorn and soda. Tears fell down her face, as she ran the other way.

She stumbled out the theater and ran to Vivian's house banging on the door. Vivian opened the door to find her crying.

"Silvester... he... he..." Penelope choked.

"What happened?" Vivian asked grabbing her shoulders.

"He was kissing Priscilla, tongue and all."

"What?!" Vivian held her close, clenching her fists seething with rage. "(Silvester... you animal!) Don't worry Pen, I won't stand for this!"

To be Concluded...

* * *

Uh-oh, looks like things are only getting more chaotic for Penelope's love life. What will happen in this dramatic love rectangle? Find out in the next exciting chapter of The Joy of L'Amour!


End file.
